


大床

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 9





	大床

巡演期间大部分时间都是随机安排住房，我和容容从来没被分到一起过。不知道是不是老天爷开眼，当我从洗手间走出来，看见容容提着行李箱站在酒店前台对着我笑，一瞬间以为自己看见的是幻觉。等我走近了才发现容容脸上其实没什么表情，或者装作没有表情。他悄无声息地把房卡塞进我上衣口袋，推着行李箱朝电梯走去。看着电梯数字缓缓上升，我的心一阵狂跳，容容像是感应到我激动的心情似的回头看了我一眼，我刚想和他说话结果牙齿绊到舌头，疼得我捂着嘴一阵叫唤。电梯门打开的时候李马克看到的场景就是容容在憋笑而我捂着嘴，他指着我：“你们…”我来不及澄清，后脚跟被容容轻轻踢了一下，于是在李马克不可思议的注视中我接过容容的箱子继续往前推，容容对李马克笑着挥手，说晚安敏亨。  
我还来不及插上房卡，容容从后面抱住我的腰，两只小手爬到我胸口，亲昵地问:“时间够吗？”“速战速决没问题。”我自信地把房卡插上准备去洗个澡，结果看到房间里的布置傻了眼，就一张床，我脑子里顿时只剩一个想法:今晚没法睡了。容容从我胳膊下面钻出来，也看到了那张巨大的双人床，掐了我一下:“打电话跟前台确认。”我拿起电话拨号，“怎么说啊容容…”容容拿过电话，用他也不算熟练的英语勉强应答几句，“嗯，是的。不用…”容容扶着听筒看了我一眼，“不用，我们自己处理。”  
“什么原因啊？”  
“给错房卡了。”容容牵着我的食指晃了晃，“然后我和他们说…不用换，他们也不必通知经纪人。”  
“现在几点？”  
“差几分钟十一点。”  
“我洗个澡很快就出来！”  
我前脚刚进浴室容容就推开门走了进来，身上已经脱得光溜溜的只剩个内裤。  
“旭熙想干什么我都知道。”容容打开花洒，脱掉自己的内裤放在置物架上，“一起洗不是更快吗？”  
确实挺快，再没有比在容容嘴里射精来的更快了。我迫不得已洗了两遍澡，但并没有在浴室做，总觉得冷冰的地砖站一会腿就酸了，明天还得跳舞呢。容容找我要了一件衣服穿，穿着效果很滑稽，像条连衣裙，衣摆刚好在大腿根附近，弯下腰的时候小屁股和粉粉的鸡巴都会露出来。爬上床之后容容说要帮我吹头发，他拿来吹风机，腿横在我肚子上，鸡巴正好顶着我的腰。我用手摸了摸他的腿心，“吹就好好吹，这是干吗？”容容用大腿碾了碾我的肚皮，刚洗过澡的皮肤热乎乎的，又痒又舒服。我抓住容容的脚，感觉到他脚背有块破皮的地方，面积还不小。  
“容容，你脚受伤了没感觉？”我把被子掀开，捧着他的脚左右端详，跳下床去翻行李箱。  
“啊…没关系，好像是早上起床不小心磕到了，你头发还没吹完呢。”我趴在容容脚边继续让他吹我的头发，撕开创可贴把磨破的伤口贴好。容容抚摸我头发的动作变得轻柔起来:“旭熙真好。”我亲了亲容容的膝盖，扶着床前后摇了一下，噪声不大，但不知道房间的隔音效果怎么样。“待会怎么办？”容容用手把我毛躁的头发梳顺，“我在上面就可以，你别动。”  
做爱的时候失去主动权是件比较别扭的事情，而且我的鸡巴蓄了几个月的力这会一点也使不出来很是难受。容容给小穴上涂满润滑液，牵着我的手让我给他扩张。“今天容容硬得有点慢哦。”我塞进去一根手指，在温暖的内壁上按揉，容容用手捧着自己只是半勃起的鸡巴，“嗯…白天好累，也可能是因为晕车。”容容的小穴吸着我逐渐塞入深处的指关节，适应之后缓缓吞吐着，粉色的粘膜被我的手指拖出来又挤回去，“涨满了…”容容小口喘气，趴在我耳朵边说。“我的那个还没进去呢。”容容搂着我的脖子，腰部前后蠕动，我的指根不断被小穴包裹舔吮，润滑液流了满手。我拔出手指，扶着铁硬的鸡巴让容容自己去吃，他故意在龟头塞进去的时候吮了一下，爽得我腿直抖，“别乱动…”容容的屁股向下一沉，整根鸡巴都塞进了热热的小穴里。  
要不是刚在浴室口交过，刚插进去我就要射。隔着安全套也能感觉到肠壁灼热的温度，受排异本能驱使不断向外推挤我的鸡巴，又受容容的控制而深深向内吸入，容容抱着我开始前后摇动小屁股，用嘴巴呼着气，一边亲我的脖子一边淫叫，当然叫得很小声，像羽毛一样轻轻搔过我的耳朵，热气把我耳垂都晕湿了。我仰起头和容容亲嘴，闭起眼睛体会我的舌头和我的鸡巴在他身体里横冲直撞的感觉，比拥抱或者亲吻更直接和强烈的占有。我孩子似的虚荣心在看见迷人的容容赤身裸体骑在我身上的那一刻膨胀到了极限，它将在容容到达高潮时瞬间爆开，从生到死。  
“旭熙，干嘛一直摸我的屁股…”容容有些不满我分神的小动作。“他们把我拍你屁股的样子拍下来了。”我抓着容容的屁股开始动腰，双人床发出色情的嘎吱声，“真想让他们看看我实际是怎么抓你的屁股的。”容容的身体非常敏感，我抓揉他屁股的时候前面的鸡巴渐渐翘了起来，一下一下打在他小肚子上。“小家伙真坏，干嘛打容容？”我抓住容容的鸡巴，用拇指堵住龟头上吐着水的肉孔。“别碰那旭熙…想用屁股射。”我脱掉容容的衣服，抱着他钻进被窝，卷着腰使劲干他。没一会我们就干得大汗淋漓，容容埋在我胸口不肯出来，我怕他憋气想掀开被子让他缓缓他还不愿意，“不要旭熙…好舒服…就这样…”容容的淫叫声在被子外面听不真切，却透过我胸口的皮肤直抵心脏的深处，催动我的心脏更快地泵出热腾腾的鲜血。“旭熙…要射了…啊、啊…”我用力将鸡巴刺进容容小穴深处，享受肌肉剧烈收缩的高潮。容容在我怀里露出诱人的模样，嘴唇微微张开，浑身肌肉都失去了紧绷的张力，只剩鸡巴还在高潮的余波中抽动。我翻过身把容容压在下面干他，床动得更厉害了，容容急忙阻止我:“不行…会被听见的。”我一脚把被子踢下床，抱着容容滚到上面继续干，无论我撞得多凶几乎一点声音都没有，容容已经叫不出来了，只能张着嘴巴拼命吞咽口水，用湿漉漉的眼神恳求我轻一点。不用摸也知道他下面又被我干硬了，我放慢动屁股的速度，拎起容容的双脚靠在我胸前，亲他脚背好让他蜷缩的脚趾放松。“还能射吗？痛不痛？”容容摇摇头，我放下他的腿，侧抱着他让他用更舒服的姿势挨操，免得伤到肌肉。我想如果有一天能无所顾忌地和容容做爱，他可能真的会被我操到下不了床。  
“嗯…？怎么了旭熙…”我突然拔出鸡巴的动作让容容误会是他让我不舒服了，他撅起屁股掰开小穴让我再放进去，我摸摸他的屁股:“肿了也不知道喊疼啊。”说肿有点夸张，但小穴周围那一圈确实被我磨得红通通的，再操下去明天厕所都上不成。我摘下安全套，抓着容容的手按在我鸡巴上，他听话地开始玩弄我的龟头，不知道容容自慰的时候是不是也这样玩，爽得我狗叫个不停，容容憋着笑对我撒娇:“摸我。”容容对皮肤的饥渴我第一次和他做爱就看出来了，可能是怕我觉得烦很少在做爱的时候提。我用被罩擦干手心里的汗水，搂着容容的肩膀去摸他的乳头。另一只手沿着胸口滑下来，先是在小肚子上揉了揉，然后托着屁股朝我身上按，让容容的腿自然的缠在我身上，容容朝前送了送下半身，把我和他的鸡巴抓在一起，离上次射精刚过没多久，容容鸡巴里吐出来的全是清液，随着屁股上下摩擦的动作滴到我们双腿中间，我们像两只小动物一样抚摸彼此的身体求爱，每一块相触的皮肤都像在燃烧。鸡巴就在我们四肢激烈交缠的时候射精了。  
容容耗尽了力气，躺在被子上面用手擦拭身体上的汗水和精液，显然没有力气爬起来做善后工作。我调高了空调的温度，推着容容去浴室又洗了一遍，给刚做完爱的容容洗澡的艰难程度不亚于我给money洗澡。容容没完没了地抱着我亲，在浴缸里乱蹬腿，我只好给他两只手都打上沐浴露，搓出泡沫之后让他摊开手对着我，他睁圆眼睛看着我吹出一个大泡泡，郑重地放在他手上，“帮容容擦背的时候不要让泡泡破掉好吗？”容容点点头，然后就一动不动地注视着泡泡，我帮他擦完之后才发现他盯着看的是泡泡上反射出的我的影子。我跨进浴缸的时候容容举高双手生怕溅出来的水砸破泡泡，等我坐下来以后他把手放下，捧着泡泡挡住我的脸，透过泡泡看看我，又把头探出来看看我。  
“看什么？”  
“有两个旭熙，不知道哪一个是真的。”  
“这个旭熙小小的，只要我小心一点就可以一直拥有它。那个旭熙好像能做到一切，可我不确定他会不会属于我。”  
“所以我要亲吻泡泡里这个，让他知道我的心。”  
泡泡亲一下就整个破了，甚至连飞沫都没留下。容容失望地滑下去，嘴巴淹在水面下，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡。  
我钻进水里，抓着容容的双手探出水面，“公主~容容公主。”  
“什么呀。”容容被我逗笑了。  
“我是困在泡泡里的王子，因为公主的爱情解除了魔法，变回了原本的样子。”  
容容不笑了，定定地看着我。  
“可是公主的爱情和泡泡一起破裂了，怎么办？”  
我凑近容容那漂亮饱满的玫瑰色脸颊。  
“那就让我来爱公主吧。”


End file.
